O desafio de Sasuke
by Nafitomgirl
Summary: Sasuke é desafiado a ter um encontro com Sakura.O que a dupla não sabe,é que todos os seus amigos estão armando um plano para juntar o casal...
1. Desafio

**…**

**Olá pessoal!Essa é oficialmente minha primeira história,então,tentem não me julgar** ok?Afinal,sou** literalmente uma amadora com muitas ideias,e o casal principal vocês já sabem qual é, eu acho que eu vou incluir mais alguns,mas apenas como "casais figurantes",tipo Naruto/Hinata...**

**…..LOL….**

Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki estavam na sala de estar da casa de Sasuke,que era meio elegante e formal demais para um garoto de 17 muito e aparentemente todos de Konoha estavam em suas casas ou escondidos por causa do estava praticamente esparramado no tapete da sala,e Sasuke estava deitado no sofá.O único som que se ouvia era o da chuva que a cada minuto,parecia ficar mais forte.

"Ei Sasuke,vamos fazer alguma coisa,eu não aguento mais esse silêncio!." Naruto foi o primeiro a interromper a chuva,desesperadamente tentando quebrar o tédio do momento.

"Hm,tipo o que?Com essa chuva nós estamos presos aqui,a essa hora da tarde só está passando porcaria na TV,e eu não estou muito afim de bater papo com você,porque você consegue ser muito idiota." Era verdade,nem mesmo o mais insano dos humanos teria coragem de encarar aquela chuva,e as seis horas da tarde,na TV haviam apenas shows de lutas entre ninjas,novelas idiotas e filmes dramáticos,nada interessante.E Naruto falava apenas sobre ramen e garotas,ainda menos interessante,não que Sasuke não gostasse de falar de garotas,mas Naruto tornava tudo muito desconcertante com o jeito bobo dele de ser.

"Tenho uma ideia melhor…que tal a gente brincar de verdade ou desafio?É sempre divertido,e é uma chance da gente saber ainda mais coisas um sobre o outro,que tal?" O garoto Uzumaki era sempre muito infantil,e brincar de verdade ou desafio era um de seus passatempos nunca teve tempo para esse jogo,mas como não tinha nada de mais importante para fazer,mesmo achando a ideia tremendamente estúpida,aceitou.

"Está bem então...isso é ridículo,mas o que mais eu posso fazer?...Hm,eu nunca joguei essa droga,como funciona?" No instante que Sasuke disse isso,Naruto mudou sua expressã apreensão,para surpresa que seu melhor amigo não conhecesse aquela brincadeira tão famosa e divertida.

"Sério que você não conhece?Ah,tudo bem,eu te explico,é mais ou menos assim: a gente pega alguma coisa,como uma garrafa por exemplo,e gira apontar para o seu lado,eu pergunto pra você "verdade ou desafio?" e se você escolher verdade eu faço uma pergunta pra você,e você não pode mentir,tem que responder sinceramente,se escolher desafio,eu desafio você a fazer alguma coisa,e você tem que fazer,entendeu?" Enquanto Naruto explicava o jogo,Sasuke prestava atenção, logo entendeu a brincadeira e fez que sim com a cabeça,se levantou e foi até a cozinha procurar algo para uma garrafa de água na geladeira,e botou toda a água em alguns copos,para não ter de desperdiç,e então os dois se sentaram no chão,e começaram.

O próprio Sasuke girou a garrafa primeiro,e ela parou apontando para Naruto.

"Bom,você começa me perguntando seu emo." Ao dizer isso Naruto tentou segurar a risada,mas falhou e deixou escapar uma gargalhada.O garoto realmente não muda,pensou Sasuke que ficou encarando Naruto com um olhar de tédio,mas desse jeito,ele parecia mesmo emo…

"Se vai ficar me zoando,saiba que vai ter troco,mas vamos logo com isso,e é minha vez de te perguntar,então…verdade ou desafio?" Essa era a tática dele,ignorar ao máximo Naruto e então mudar de assunto,sempre funcionava,era como uma arma secreta,Naruto logo esquecia do que estava falando e o assunto anterior morria.

"Esperaí,deixa eu pensar…claro que verdade!" Naruto começou a encarar Sasuke ansioso pelo que Sasuke chovia,como nunca,enquanto o Uchiha formulava uma pergunta em sua mente.

"É verdade que você gosta da Hinata Hyuuga?Ouvi Tenten falando isso pra Hinata…" Sasuke não estava mentindo,já tinha mesmo ouvido Tenten falando pra Hinata que desconfiava que Naruto era louco pela tímida garota com o Byakugan,ele mesmo suspeitava que era verdade,sendo que toda vez que os dois se encontravam,ambos ficavam vermelhos e gaguejavam.Típico.

'**Hm,esse é o problema de gostar de alguém,você acaba se tornando um completo idiota,mesmo que já seja um,e começa agir de forma idiota, perde o controle,e se torna simplesmente...burro,pelo menos é o que eu observei nos garotos dessa aldeia…' **Enquanto Sasuke pensava consigo mesmo,Naruto estava de queixo caído com uma expressão de _"não acredito"._Tenten havia percebido?Era assim tão óbvio?Quem mais sabia,e Hinata acreditara no que ela tinha dito?E mais importante,quando Tenten havia contado para Hinata?Muitas perguntas desse tipo passaram pela mente de Naruto,mas então ele se lembrou que não havia razão para ele mentir,sem falar que era trapaça escolher verdade e depois não dizer a esperada verdade.

"É verdade sim…eu gosto muito da Hinata.E e-eu nem sonhava que alguém já tivesse percebido…quer dizer,eu planejva contar pra ela logo m-mas…Acho que é hora de rodar a garrafa de novo,e com sorte,agora é sua vez!" Sasuke não gostou muito da ideia de ter de responder,sem poder mentir,a alguma pergunta insana,ou pior ainda…ter de **fazer** algo insano,sendo que ele não esperava um desafio leve vindo de girou a garrafa ,e por total falta de sorte,ela novamente apontou para Naruto. "Não creio,de novo?Mas que sorte a desse cara…Ai,eu escolho verdade aê…" Sasuke não pode evitar achar a reação de Naruto engraçada,era novamente a vez dele de perguntar.E ele havia escolhido verdade,mas o que perguntar?...

"Bom,eu estou sem muitas ideias,teria sido mais divertido se você tivesse escolhido desafio sabe?Mas tudo bem…você é virgem Naruto?" E essa foi a pergunta que Sasuke decidiu achava que sim,porque mesmo ele,o grande Sasuke Uchiha,muito famoso entre as garotas,visto como um galã,ainda não havia se envolvido com uma garota,Sasuke ainda nem tinha beijado ainda,a não ser por aquele beijo acidental com o Naruto quando eles eram pequenos,mas ainda Naruto parecia ser tão inexperiente quanto ele…

"…" A pergunta chocou Naruto,não,ele não era mais virgem,ele já tinha 17 anos!Mas não sabia se devia falar,principalmente porque havia sido com uma garota que os dois especialmente não gostavam muito.E só havia acontecido porque depois de uma festa,uns dois anos atrás,eles estavam bêbados demais para se importarem,mas ele ainda não podia mentir,resolveu falar. "Na verdade Sasuke…não,não sou mais virgem não,essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa…mas essa é a resposta."

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram,ele não esperava por tinha mais experiência do que ele nesse fator?Ele realmente estava ficando pra trás com relação aos garotos da idade dele nessa á de poder ter qualquer garota a qualquer hora,todas a disposição dele,ele não conseguia se atrair de verdade por nenhuma,ou quase nenhuma.E ele não podia se deixar levar por uma paixão,afinal ele ainda precisava vingar seu clã.E até lá,se envolver com alguém seria uma distração que ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de ter,mas depois,quem sabe ele poderia…Mas a prioridade agora era continuar o jogo;ele abriu os olhos,viu Naruto o encarando ,não percebeu que ele já havia girado a garrafa.E dessa vez,a sorte o havia deixado.A garrafa apontava para Sasuke.

"Minha vez!Ahá!Então,verdade ou desafio?" E então Naruto o desafiou com um olhar confiante,e um sorriso de vingança pois sabia que Sasuke não tinha muitas opções,na verdade só duas,e independente de qual ele escolhesse,estaria com certeza ferrado.

"…" Ele,depois de pensar um pouco,decidiu que um desafio seria consideravelmente mais fácil."**É bem provável que só houvesse um problema se eu escolhesse verdade.E o Naruto não é esperto,então o desafio dele não vai ser complexo." **Era o que Sasuke estava pensando,mas quando o garoto Uzumaki ouviu seu amigo escolhendo desafio,um riso demoníaco surgiu em seu rosto.

"Escolha errada Uchiha.Já que você escolheu desafio,então eu desafio você…

**(N/A-suspense,pobre Sasuke,mas eu acho que vou criar um plano épico XD)**

"…a ter um encontro com a Sakura com direito a beijos,amassos e quem sabe até algo mais.O que me diz?" Naruto ficou quieto após desafiá-lo, sabia que a única garota que já havia atraído a atenção de seu amigo era Sakura,e que Sasuke sempre havia gostado dela,sempre tentava esconder isso,mas Naruto já sabia de tudo.Não só ele estava tentando juntar os dois,porque todos sabiam que Sakura também sempre amou com todo seu coração o vingador do Clã Uchiha,mas todos os seus amigos também estavam dispostos a ajudar o casal.E esse era o primeiro passo para o grande plano de Naruto,Shikamaru,Tenten,Neji,Rock Lee,Sai,Shino,Kiba,Ino,Chouji,Hinata,não necessariamente nessa ordem…(na verdade Shikamaru foi o criador de todo o plano com meros palpites dos outros,mas todos participavam,cada um com uma ordem de ação e Naruto era o primeiro a agir nesse plano). **(N/A-eu explico mais desse plano doido com o decorrer da história :D) **

"O QUE?Naruto,isso não tem graça!Até parece que eu vou…" Sasuke de repente ficou nervoso,ele não tinha a menor experiência com garotas,e nunca tinha tido um encontro com alguém,sempre se fechou às investidas das garotas.E agora ele ia ter de sair com a Sakura,a garota que ele gostava e fazer…coisas com ela para completar aquele desafio louco?Naruto não parecia estar brincando,mas desafios são desafios e ele tinha palavra,e agora **ia **ter de cumprir a qualquer custo…maldição…

**…**

**XD Espero que tenham gostado,pessoalmente acho que acabei me enrolando demais,mas prometo que nos próximos cápitulos,a história se tornará muito mais interessante.A cada capítulo,um personagem (ou dois) entrará em ação com o plano para juntar Sasuke e a acho que os americanos usam a expressão "lemon" para descrever o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos.**

**Eu não possuo nenhum direito autorial sobre Naruto (se eu tivesse,algumas batalhas seriam mais épicas,os casais teriam cenas fofas…LOL)**

**Obs-essa é a versão "melhorada" da histó o que eu vi,não tem mais erros aí,mas se por acaso vocês verem alguma coisa,me avisem OK?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ °O° ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**…**


	2. Sutileza

**...**

**Olá novamente,este é o segundo capítulo,e eu prometo que vão acontecer muitas coisas,mas lembrem-se,eu não possuo nenhum direito autorial sobre Naruto… :C ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ;c nooooooo**

**Durante as conversas no telefone,eu vou colocar o nome dos personagens que estão falando tipo: Sasuke - ... OK? :D**

**…...**

**Na cabeça do Sasuke – Não acredito que eu vou realmente ter que fazer isso.O Naruto não parece estar brincando,o que significa que eu VOU ter que cumprir o desafio.E eu não posso falar nada,porque eu escolhi desafio…maldito Naruto! – Fora da cabeça de Sasuke. **O Uchiha estava chocado,ele sabia que não tinha saída,e se recusar a cumprir o desafio era tinha respondido as duas perguntas de Sasuke sem se importar com o quanto eram descaradas,então ele não poderia ser fraco e dizer que era demais para ele e então não podia perder para o Naruto,não mais do que ele já havia perdido.

"Então você quer mesmo que eu saia com a Sakura né?Mas é só isso também,ou você quer que eu faça mais alguma coisa?" Sasuke se arrependeria de ter perguntado isso,essa era a brecha que Naruto precisava para impor suas condições.

"Ótimo você me lembrar disso,eu tenho algumas condições simples para você completar o desafio." E assim o plano épico da folha tinha início.O trabalho de Naruto era supostamente o mais precisava dar um jeito de prender o Sasuke em alguma coisa,e obrigá-lo então a ter um encontro com a Sakura,mas havia sido mais fácil do que ele esperava,e agora ele precisava ligar para o próximo a agir no plano,e então passar as informações,ele só precisava esperar o Sasuke sair de perto. **(N/A- Plano conspiracionista x_x LOL)**

"Então além de tudo você tem condições também?" Ele estava chocado,a situação dele só parecia ão ele lançou seu olhor mortífero para Naruto,daqueles que se pudessem matar…mas Naruto não se abalou,achou apenas engraçado que Sasuke estivesse irritado.

"Não adianta me olhar desse jeito tá bom?E as condições são bem primeiro lugar:você pode marcar seu encontro em qualquer lugar da aldeia,MAS,quando for chamá-la para sair,eu quero ouvir a conversa,pra ter certeza de que você não vai me passar a perna.Não se preocupe,eu não vou interferir, :você não pode arrumar uma desculpa para não ir,e se ela não puder,marque outro dia,dê seu jeito ninja!E por último mas não menos importante…você vai adorar essa hehe:você precisa,no mínimo,beijá-la no encontro e então tirar uma foto no seu celular com ela.É só…" O "só" de Naruto era demais,ele sabia que Sasuke não tinha gostado nem um pouco das condições estava de queixo caído,o tal encontro já era demais,agora ele ia ter de no mínimo beijar ela e então tirar uma foto com ela como…prova?Aceitar o desafio seria ruim,recusar pior precisava antes de poder se envolver amorosamente com alguém,matar seu irmão,daí ele estaria livre para namorar,beijar,ter encontros e era o plano do jovem Uchiha,que havia sido derrubado por Naruto.E agora ele precisava aceitar aquela espécie de aposta para não parecer um derrotado tímido para Naruto,mas ao mesmo tempo,precisaria ter cuidado para no encontro ser formal o bastante com Sakura para não dar esperanças a ela nem a ele antes do tempo certo.

**Na cabeça de Sasuke – Ótimo,você caiu direitinho Sasuke,parabéns!Agora você está preso nesse desafio imbecil…você vai ter de se controlar nesse encontro,vai tirar a foto,mas nada ****de beijo nem pegação…eu invento depois pro Naruto que deu algo errado lá e não rolou nada e fim da história…mas até que vai ser legal ficar perto dela e…- Fora da cabeça de Sasuke. **

"Então é só isso?Acho que eu posso conviver com isso…quando eu marco essa droga?" Sasuke estava começando a gostar da ideia,mas ele nunca ia admitir nem pra si mesmo nem pra ninguém,afinal,um encontro com a shinobi de cabelo rosa da aldeia da Folha talvez não pudesse ser assim tão ruim…

**Na cabeça do Naruto – Beleza,estou no caminho certo ,você não sabe fingir de forma decente que não gostou do desafio,você parece estar adorando a ideia,mas é claro que ele não vai dizer hahaha, só mais um empurrãozinho da minha parte,e então fica por conta dos outros… Fora da cabeça do Naruto. **

"Bom Sasuke,a melhor opção seria você ir na casa dela pra perguntar,mas como eu quero estar perto e ouvir tudo pra ter certeza de que você não vai me passar a perna,é melhor você ligar pro celular dela e então marcar o encontro aí mesmo,mas marca amanhã,que essa chuva está triste!Mas é claro,com o celular no viva-voz que eu não sou otário não!" Sasuke ficou pensando…e assim ele descobriu que Naruto Uzumaki não era tão lesado quanto todos pensavam.

"Hm,razoável…mas eu não tenho o número dela esperto!" Sasuke pensou que havia vencido,mas Naruto possuia o número de Sakura no celular dele,então o rápido sorriso falso no rosto de Sasuke sumiu,Naruto tirou seu celular do bolso,o ligou e mostrou a seu amigo o número de Sakura na tela com um riso na cara. "Eu devia saber disso…hm."

"Achou mesmo que ia ser assim?Você não tem o número dela,nem eu tenho e daí tudo acaba?Nem pensar!Olha…eu ligo pra ela e digo que você precisa falar com ela,eu passo pra você e a brincadeira começa haha." E assim,Naruto ligou para Sakura,tentando manter a voz normal,mas estava quase impossí tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto.

**Na cabeça do Sasuke – Ahh Naruto,é melhor você correr muito depois que esse desafio acabar…mas corra rápido,porque se eu te pegar…! Fora da cabeça do Sasuke.**

**Enquanto isso,na casa do Clã Haruno…**

Sakura estava em seu quarto.A chuva estava ridiculamente forte,e sair por aquele dia estava fora de cogitação.

"Fala sério,nunca vai parar de chover não?É melhor amanhã fazer Sol,afinal,eu preciso me encontrar com as garotas!" Enquanto ela pensava,de repente a música _Miss Murder (AFI) _começou a tocar,o som vindo de seu celular,avisando que alguém estava rapidamente foi até ele e ao ver que o número era do celular do Naruto,desconfiada,atendeu.

**Sakura** **-** Naruto?Você nunca me liga a essa hora,aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Naruto - **Ah,não Sakura.Não aconteceu nada...na verdade,o Sasuke precisa falar com você,mas como ele não tem o seu número…

**Sakura – **O Sasuke está aí?Mas…o-o que ele quer falar comigo?

**Naruto – **Olha… (som de alguém tentando segurar uma risada)…eu vou botar no viva-voz,vai ser…melhor

**Sakura – **Tá né…

**Sasuke - **…..

**Sakura – **Naruto,se você me ligou pra passar trote eu vou desligar agora!

**Sasuke – **Não,não desliga!

**Sakura – **Sasuke,é você?...Então,o-o que v-você quer falar c-comigo?Tem que ser com o Naruto escutando?

**Sasuke – **Hm,pior que tem e…eu quero saber se você quer sair comigo amanhã.

**Sakura – **Você q-quer d-dizer,como u-um…encontro?

**Sasuke – **É isso aí…

**Sakura – **P-puxa,e-e-eu… aceito claro,hm,está um barulho de TV aí!...Mas então eu vou ter que desmarcar com as meninas amanhã…hm,aonde…peraí,é a voz do Naruto rindo aí?OLHA,SE VOCÊS ESTÃO ME TIRANDO…!

**Naruto – **Não é nada disso Sakura,eu só estou vendo TV aqui e hahaha,tá muito engraçado.Não dá pra aguentar hahahahhahahaha.

**Sasuke – **_"Cala boca Naruto,se não vai ajudar então não atrapalha!" _(Sussuros).

**Sakura – **Ah tá bom então…mas aonde você quer marcar então?

**Sasuke – **Que tal…a gente se encontrar em frente a mansão Hokage lá pelas duas horas da tarde?De lá a gente decide aonde ir…

**Sakura – **OK,sem problemas então ….ahã,Sasuke?

…**..**

"Nossa,que sutil.E ainda por cima desligou na minha cara…MAS NÃO IMPORTA!EU VOU TER UM ENCONTRO COM O SASUKE! AHHHHHHHHHH…." E assim Sakura se joga na cama com corações nos olhos,sonhando sobre o dia seguinte… "Não, preciso avisar as meninas que eu não vou poder ir… " Sakura se levanta,vai até seu laptop branco e manda um e-mail para suas amigas dando o aviso.

…**..**

**Casa de ? 18:47 pm – Konoha **

"Hm,acho que vou checar meus e-mails,deve de ter algo novo…..hm,e-mail da Sakura?

_Sakura Haruno - 18:42 _

_Desculpa meninas,mas é que n vai dar p eu ir com vcs amn…adivinhem pq?O Sasuke me chamou pra sair,e eu n posso recusa né? A gente se fala _

"Que interessante,então o Naruto conseguiu mesmo fazer o Sasuke chamar ela para um encontro,é o idiota conseguiu…então agora é a minha vez de agir,tomara que eu tenha tanta sorte quanto …" Antes de poder terminar a frase,o celular dessa ninja misteriosa começa a vibrar e então a tocar _Radar (Britney Spears)_.Ao olhar na tela,o número do Naruto aparece.

**? – **Naruto?Deu certo não deu?...

**Naruto – **Deu sim.E eles vão se encontrar primeiro em frente a mansão Hokage duas horas da vão decidir aonde ir depois.

**? – **Perfeito,vai dar tudo certo,o poder do amor!E agora é comigo!

**Naruto – **É,agora é com você,mas vê se não exagera!Tem que ser na medida hein?

**? - **Eu sei,eu ,então agora na verdade,eu e o Kiba agimos...Hahaha,esse encontro será inesquecível!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bom,então o capítulo 2 já foi!Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei,e quanto ao plano e a identidade dessa pessoa misteriosa ,é claro que eu só revelo nos próximos capítulos!E só uma dica…nem tudo é o que parece ser…. O_O**

**Novamente eu creio que não existem erros,chequei e re-chequei a hist.,mas mesmo que eu tenha errado...Hm,desculpem...mas meus olhos são fracos XD (e eu ainda uso óculos °O°)**


	3. Ação! 1

**XD Eu estou realmente inspirada,e eu também estou com TEMPO de sobra…tipo,o dia inteiro (férias escolares haha) ,o que significa que os capítulos serão atualizados com maior frequência.E minhas ideias são muitas…só que,eu meio que estou pirando nos planos,quem diria que pensar cansa haha…**

**Obs – esse plano épico está ficando complicado,to rachando minha cabeça pra achar uma função pra cada personagem…mas surpresas aguardam UAHAHAHA! º_°**

...

**7:02 AM **

**Ino - **Bom,então está na hora da gente entrar em ação. Mas a gente vai ter que fazer tudo bem rápido,temos pouco tempo até o encontro dos dois.

**Kiba - **É,eu é só a gente se acalmar e seguir o plano do Shikamaru que vai dar tudo e já está cedo o suficiente pra gente começar né?Eu já to pronto,e você?

**Ino - **Eu também,só preciso checar mais uma vez se meus pais ainda estão dormindo e então eu vou sair.

**Kiba – **Tipo…a gente vai precisar ter sorte…

**Ino – **Nem esquenta,vai tudo funcionar direitinho,o Shika nunca erra e olha,a gente se encontra onde a gente combinou com o Shika tá?E vê se não vai se atrasar!

**Kiba – **Desculpa te desapontar,mas eu não me chamo Ino Yatrasilda…

**Ino – **Hmpf!...

... ...

"Ótimo,desligou!Quando é que ela vai parar de me tratar como um capacho?...Bom,então é hora de sair…" E assim se iniciou a segunda etapa do grande plano…e da pequena busca de Kiba pela atenção de Ino.

...

**Enquanto isso na casa de um certo Uchiha…tipo,o único na aldeia da Folha.**

**Na cabeça de Sasuke – Aonde eu estava com a cabeça pra aceitar tudo aquilo?Se antes eu já estava preso nisso tudo,agora que não tem mais como sair!Droga… Fora da cabeça de Sasuke.**

"Perfeito.É hoje o encontro com a á que fica bem se eu não for?O Naruto não ia poder fazer nada e…não,eu não posso fazer isso com a Sakura,eu já magoei ela demais esse tempo todo…sem falar que se eu fizesse isso,depois eu poderia não ter outra chance…que seja,é apenas um encontro,nada demais!"

E assim Sasuke nem percebeu que estava criando o hábito de falar sozinho consigo mesmo.Não que ele se sempre tinha essa mania de acordar muito cedo,e então ele acabava sem nada pra fazer com horas para ele ficar pensando.O grande encontro com Sakura,uma foto,nada de abraços nem beijos nem nada desse tipo …

"Que droga!Eu marquei o encontro cedo demais,e vai ser estranho terminar o encontro pelo menos sem ser quase de noite,o que me obriga a praticamente ficar o dia inteiro com ela!Não creio que fiz isso…" De repente,o celular de Sasuke começou a tocar _Love Fury Passion Energy_,mas dessa vez era uma mensagem:

**sabe,eu acho q vai se melhor s o nosso encontro for as 3:30,pq rolou um problema aki ok?bj saku**

"Hm,pra mim tá ótimo,uma hora e meia a menos com ela…" Sasuke não entendeu o porquê dele ter se sentido um pouco triste ao ler a mensagem…

….

**Enquanto isso… - Casa do Clã Haruno – **

"Hm,deu mais certo do que eu esperava,agora é só esperar que o Sasuke leia a mensagem e então a nossa parte do plano estará mais perto de se completar!" Ino estava animada,tudo estava dando certo,agora era só apagar a mensagem,convencer os pais da Sakura e repetir o processo com o Sasuke. **( N/A – se vocês ainda não entenderam,eu explico XD)**

"Hm,rosa não combina com você Ino,ou devo dizer Sakura?"

** -****FLASHBACK DE KIBA E INO-**

_Sakura ainda dormia inofensivamente em seu quarto.E por isso mesmo não percebeu quando dois ninjas entraram pela usou seu jutsu tranferência de mente para entrar no corpo de Sakura enquanto Kiba e Akamaru faziam guarda na janela e na porta,para o caso de alguém ter visto algo ou alguém da casa ter ouvido alguma coisa._

_Ao entrar no corpo de Sakura,Ino instantaneamente soube de todas as senhas da garota,ela usou "seu" celular para mandar a tal mensagem ao Sasuke e adiar um pouco o encontro,foi ao computador e mandou e-mails para seus amigos avisando do sucesso da primeira parte do plano deles._

_O objetivo principal da função de Kiba e Ino era atrasar de forma normal,por pelo menos uma hora o encontro deles,para que Sai pudesse realizar a parte dele do plano.E não apenas isso. **( dun dun dun XD)**_

_Eles precisavam além de tudo,usar "Sakura" para se livrar dos pais dela por aquela semana.O plano era Ino/Sakura convencer os pais da kunoichi a passar o resto da semana,de preferencia,na casa do Clã Yamanaka,mas deixar Sakura sozinha para ela poder "treinar mais sem restrições".Leia - poder ficar com Sasuke sem limite de tempo,e ainda trazê-lo para sua casa._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

"Somos geniais Kiba!Agora eu só preciso apagar esse e-mail,a mensagem do celular da Sakura e a segunda etapa pode começar,estamos quase na metade do caminho!" Ino estava se esquecendo de uma coisa importante.E Kiba percebeu isso…

"É,mandamos bem até agora,mas você esqueceu que você vai ter que convencer sozinha "seus" pais a passarem uma temporada na sua casa,e ainda vamos ter que repetir o processo com o Sasuke,que já deve estar acordado…ou seja,estamos com um terço da missão completa!" Era verdade.O maior problema era fazer o mesmo que Ino havia feito com Sakura,mas em disso,ela não parecia estar preocupada.

"Ai ai Kiba.Não me subestime,porque eu sei a estratégia perfeita pra que eu consiga tomar o corpo do Sasuke,sem falar que você parece estar esquecendo o que o Shikamaru falou pra gente!Lembra? _A melhor estratégia pra vocês conseguirem dominar o Sasuke,é a Ino usar uma de suas poções de sono._Perfeito!Não tem como dar errado!" Ino estava confiante como sempre. "Bom,já apaguei tudo o que eu tinha que apagar,então agora é hora do meu show…e eu acho melhor você e o Akamaru esperarem lá fora,pro caso de algo dar errado.

"Isso não vai ser bom…tá,que seja.A gente vai ficar lá fora mas vê se não demora.Não está nos planos do Shikamaru o Sasuke não estar na casa dele quando a gente for lá então…E se cuida,se eles pensarem que você não é a Sakura…" Dizendo isso,ele acenou a mão e ele e seu cãozinho saíram pela janela.

**Na cabeça da Ino – Certo,agora é nossa hora de dar o ,você é a Sakura,então precisa agir como ela… Fora da cabeça de Ino.**

Ino desceu as escadas,ainda não havia trocado o pijama,e ao ver seus "pais" na sala logo os deu bom dia.

"Hm,já estão acordado,bom dia."

"É claro querida,até parece que não sabe que eu e seu pai sempre acordamos cedo…" A mãe de Sakura não parecia desconfiada,mas em todo caso…

"Ah é.Desculpa…hm,então,eu tava pensando,ontem eu conversei com a Ino e eu soube que o pai dela teve de ir em uma missão e não vai voltar por pelo menos mais um mês.E bom,é bem triste deixar as duas lá sozinhas vocês não acham?" Ino estava indo muito bem… **(N/A – acho que ao invés de algo falhado,vou judiar da Ino só um pouco XD ) " **Então eu pensei que vocês dois poderiam passar o resto da semana na casa do Clã Yamanaka,o que vocês acham?

"Na casa da Ino?Nossa…quer dizer,eu e seu pai nos damos muito bem com eles,mas você sempre me disse que a Ino é uma péssima pessoa,e…bom,que você a odeia.E então agora vem dizer que estavam convensando ontem? "

**Na cabeça de Ino – O QUE?Então ela fala assim de mim para os pais dela?Que cretina,nem acredito que eu to ajudando ela…pensando bem…eu faço a mesma coisa com meus pais…vou relevar dessa vez… Fora da cabeça da Ino.**

"Pois é né…mas a gente ainda é meio que amiga apesar de então,o que vocês acham?Sim ou não?Mas só pra vocês saberem,eu não poderia ir com vocês,eu preciso continuar estudando novos jutsus de cura,técnicas de luta,treinando…vocês sabem." Digam sim,digam sim era o que Ino implorava silenciosamente.

"Hm…eu acho uma boa ideia,não acha querida?" Dessa vez o pai de Sakura falou.

"Eu concordo,mas os pais da Ino sabem disso tudo ou vocês duas bolaram isso sozinhas?" E pronto,Ino havia pais dela já sabiam da ideia,e a haviam adorado por sinal,então,parte dois completa.

...

"A Ino está demorando demais não tá não Akamaru,será que ela tá bem?...Hm?Falando no diabo,olha só quem aparece." Kiba pensou alto ao ver Ino vindo em sua direção."Deu certo?Hm,já retornou pro seu corpo?" Ino já havia voltado para seu corpo,e Sakura novamente dormia em seu quarto.

"Pois é,economizando chakra.E sim,eles fazem as malas pra minha casa antes do almoço!E agora…só falta o Sasuke!" Dizendo isso,os dois se teletransportaram para o exterior da casa de Sasuke.

"E agora,o que a gente faz senhorita-sabe-tudo?"

"Simples,eu não esqueci de trazer os apetrechos certos para essa ocasião,você bate na porta do Sasuke e pede pra estiver lá dentro,você sugere que vocês bebam alguma coisa.O Akamaru fica aqui,e quando ele perceber que o Sasuke já trouxe algo,eu aperto a campainha e distraio vou te dar isso aqui,que você vai colocar em qualquer coisa que o Sasuke for ingerir.O resto deixa comigo,mas só pra você saber,assim que ele sair de perto,na primeira chance você coloca e mistura ok?É de efeito quase imediato,ele vai desmaiar e então eu uso meu jutsu nele…" E assim a última parte do plano foi conseguiu ter posse sobre o corpo de Sasuke,enviou a mesma mensagem para Sakura sobre o adiamento,em seguida deletou a mensagem.E lembrando do que Naruto havia sugerido (procurar na casa de Sasuke por algum tipo de segredo) ela achou no lugar mais óbvio possível,que o sério Sasuke Uchiha,colecionava revistas para…homens adultos conhecimento poderia ser útil depois,então ela tirou uma foto de seu celular das revistas embaixo da cama dele.

Claro que quando Sasuke voltasse a si,ele saberia que Kiba e Ino haviam feito algo,e por isso ela/ele foi até seu corpo,Ino, e ingeriu uma de suas pílulas que fariam com que Sasuke não se lembrasse de nada na última hora. **(N/A – confuso mas necessário,acho)**

"Ah nem acredito que deu assim tão certo!O Sai já deve ter quase terminado a parte dele e…que horas são?" Checando em seu celular,ela vê que já passava de 13:00. "Bom,agora,acho melhor a gente voltar pras nossas casas.A gente se vê!" Dizendo isso,ela acena para Kiba,e então começa a ir em direção a sua que ela pudesse ter ido muito longe,o garoto agarra seu pulso,forçando ela a se momento que ela se vira para ele,tudo pareceu ter acontecido tão rápido que Ino mal teve tempo de a beijou e então desapareceu. "Mas q-que…" Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer,antes de dar de ombros e retornar para sua que ela não conseguiu esquecer o que havia acontecido.

**Pulo de tempo – 15:00 PM – Casa do Clã Haruno-**

Sakura estranhou que aquela hora,não se ouvisse nada em sua havia dormido mais do que o normal,e mesmo assim,ninguém foi acordá-la? já estava se arrumando,após tomar um banho,para se encontrar com Sasuke,ela havia recebido sua mensagem,avisando que o encontro deveria ser mais tarde pois ele tinha de resolver algumas coisas.'_Sem problemas_'Ela se sentia nervosa,ela já tinha saído antes com outros garotos,mas nunca com Sasuke.E dessa vez,ELE havia chamado ela pra sair,era diferente,especial.

"E agora essa…o que eu devo vestir?São tantas opções,e eu não tenho tempo suficiente para provar tudo…" No final ela acabou optando por sua clássica blusa vermelha com uma saia azul,relativamente curta,juntamente com um par de botas ninja pretas. "Muito original,mas que seja.E…caramba,como se passaram quinze minutos só nessa?" Sakura quase grita quando olha para o relógio de seu rapidamente desce para a sala de estar. "Mãe,pai,eu…tem alguém em casa?" Estava tudo muito quieto,e parecia que apenas Sakura estava na casa.O estranho,era que eles não iam sair sem avisá-la antes… "Ora,que estranho,mas eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora,eu vejo aonde eles estão depois…" Dizendo isso,ela saiu apressada de sua casa e partiu em direção à Mansão Hokage.

**Enquanto tudo isso acontecia com Sakura…**

"Que droga…como eu não vi literalmente uma hora passar?É como se…eu tivesse esquecendo algo…" Sasuke mal suspeitava que de fato,ele ESTAVA esquecendo algo,mas ele não se lembraria exatamente do quê. Apesar do tempo ter passado rápido,ainda faltava mais ou menos uma hora para as 15:30…para matar tempo Sasuke decidiu ir para seu quarto e assistir um pouco de TV.A informação que Ino havia encontrado no quarto dele,mais precisamente embaixo de sua cama,não estava mais segura,apesar de Sasuke nem desconfiar. E agora,ela poderia usar esse "fato cabuloso,apesar de normal para um garoto de 17 anos" a seu favor. Após o devido tempo ter passado,ele decidiu se arrumar e ir até a Mansão Hokage para acabar com aquela idiotice,e enfim se ver livre daquele problema…

**Enquanto Sasuke e Sakura se arrumavam e partiam em direção a Mansão Hokage …**

**Na cabeça de Sai – Não vai dar tempo se eu continuar nesse ritmo,mas pensando bem,acho que já está ótimo… Fora da cabeça de Sai. **

Sai estava bem no ponto de encontro de Sasuke e Sakura,em frente a Mansã função era uma das mais simples,mas requeria criatividade e precisava dar seu jeito,e enfeitar todo a a área com flores,tapete vermelho e tudo o mais,e adicionar em um lugar visível um cartão com uma mensagem,que se seguida,daria início a um pequeno jogo,ele só precisava segui-los e ter certeza de que iriam seguir a trilha,e então avisar o próximo,ninguém mais ninguém menos que Rock era meio…estranho,e dessa forma o mais adequado para o papel de "decorar" o lugar.E isso não era nem para fazer bonito,e sim,uma distração para um segundo elemento agir,e um meio de involvê-los no quebra-cabeça de Shikamaru…Ao ouvir passos vindo em sua direção,Sai rapidamente se encondeu,ocultou seu chakra e esperou.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a chegar no local e ao se deparar com as flores,o tapete vermelho e…bom,tudo aquilo,seu queixo caiu. "Mas que diabos é isso?Quem colocou essa droga aí?" Logo em seguida Sakura chegou.

"Oi Sasuk…mas hein?" Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer ao ver o lugar daquele intepretou errado a situação e pensou que Sasuke havia preparado tudo,o que Shikamaru disse que aconteceria se tudo acontecesse na hora certa.

**Na cabeça da Sakura – Ai,ele preparou tudo sozinho,aposto!Tá meio exagerado…muito…ridiculamente exagerado que até parece coisa do Sai…mas o que importa é que ELE se importa! Fora da cabeça de Sakura. **

"Sasuke,você fez tudo isso…?"

"Eu não,quando eu cheguei já estava assim!E…ei,eu disse que eu não fiz isso!Não fica me olhando assim não!" Sai observava tudo e imaginava se eles veriam o bilhete...

"Hm,tem alguma coisa ali…parece,deixa eu ver…Hm,é um bilhete.E diz:

_~SIGA AS PÉTALAS E DIVERSÃO ENCONTRARÁ~_

"Que coisa mais idiota,deve coisa do Naruto pregando uma peça na quieto e…hm,Sakura?

"Interessante,tem mesmo um rastro de pétalas apontando para aquela direção…aonde será que leva?" Agora ela estava curiosa,e sendo ou não uma pegadinha,ela iria descobrir.

"…Se esqueceu que a gente está num encontro?" Sasuke logo se arrependeu de ter dito aquelas palavras,mas elas escaparam porque ele se sentiu excluido,como se ela estivesse prestando mais atenção a alguma brincadeira idiota do que nele… "Quer dizer…hm…"

"Oh...vamos Sasuke,parece ser interessante…"

"Hm,tá bom então…" Enquanto os dois decidiam seguir a trilha de pétalas,Sai percebeu que havia tido só precisava ter certeza de avisar os outros…e ele também precisava saber se "ela" havia conseguido tirar proveito da distração deles para agir…Sasuke e Sakura não tinham a menor ideia do que os esperava a seguir.

...

**• Dun dun dun º-° O que acontecerá com Sasuke e Sakura ao seguirem a trilha?Quem é "ela" e por que precisava do casal distraído para agir?**

**Obs – Está meio óbvio quem é,eu acho,maaaaaaas...dane-se XD**

**• E se existem erros,meus olhos novamente me traíram LOL ... **


	4. Ação 2

**...**

**Meu tipo,um ano pra eu postar o cap. 4.E tudo por causa do meu xbox olha pra mim,eu olho pra ele e depois pro PC,o PC olha pra mim,eu olho pro xbox e fico com preguiça de escrever...sem falar que eu tenho que pensar beeeeeem ao escrever cada capítulo e blá blá blá. Mas aqui vai,e agora... DUN DUN DUN ... Revelações,dramas,surpresas,chantagens e romance (ou não)OH! º-°**

**...**

Sakura e Sasuke seguiram a trilha. _"Siga as pétalas e diversão encontrará"._

**Na cabeça da Sakura – Isso definitivamente NÃO**** é coisa do é parece que ele ia fazer isso tudo,e ele nem estava interessado em seguir a trilha em primeiro lugar.E isso me leva a outra coisa.A gente já deu quase que uma volta completa na aldeia e ainda não chegamos no fim…isso pode ser uma pegadinha do Naruto,fazer a gente perder tempo,mas ainda assim vale a pena… Fora da cabeça da Sakura**

"Isso é ridí certeza que é coisa do Naruto !A gente só tá perdendo tempo aqui e…" Sasuke,no instante que falou isso,desejou que não sabia que deveria se sentir feliz pois dessa maneira o encontro passaria mais rápido e ele se veria livre daquela situação,mas se ele estava irritado por estar perdendo tempo naquela trilha,ao invés de realmente estar fazendo algo diferente com Sakura,ele estava deixando suas emoções entrarem no caminho,o que até ele matar seu irmão, ele não poderia permitir. "Quer dizer…ah tanto faz." E apesar disso,eles não perceberam que estavam de mãos dadas...

**Na cabeça do Sasuke – Ela tá tão bonita hoje…na verdade sempre mas principalmente hoje…concentra,foca!Não se deixa levar,se sabe que por enquanto nada pode rolar…e ainda tem o lance da foto,putz…. Fora da cabeça de Sasuke**

"Ahã…vai dizer que não está morrendo de curiosidade pra saber aonde essa trilha termina?Se é que termina também…" Sakura estava decidida a seguir o caminho de pétalas até o fim do curso.E quanto ao fato dela estar "desperdiçando" tempo naquela jogo bobo ao invés de estar se divertindo com Sasuke,sua curiosidade falava mais alto que seu desejo por um encontro normal.E eles estavam se divertindo,andando lado a lado,mãos quase se tocando...

Enquanto conversavam,não percebiam que se aproximavam da praia.O vento estava mais suave e ao mesmo tempo mais fresco,e o som do mar já podia ser hora,não haveria ninguém,a praia estaria deserta,e a trilha de pétalas estava chegando ao fim.

"Hn…" O problema era que agora ele ESTAVA curioso,tanto quanto Sakura,mas tentava esconder isso. "Isso é muito interessante,mas quem garante que não é apenas…apenas…" Sasuke não teve como terminar sua frase ao ver que o fim da trilha dava para um barco encostado na praia,com a rampa abaixada,como que convidando eles a entrar,mas não era só isso.O barco estava enfeitado também ,mas não como em frente a mansão Hokage,o que significava que havia sido trabalho de outra pessoa.E uma bem romântica por velas acesas em todos os cantos do barco,que mais parecia um navio aliás,apesar de ser cedo.O barco era de uma cor escura,contrastando com os enfeites de cores claras,apesar do vermelho e do laranja dominarem.

"Nossa…que loucura." Foi tudo o que ela pode não podiam ver muito do barco,pois ele era grande e do ponto aonde eles estavam,não conseguiam dizer o que havia dentro,apenas o exterior que era impressionante. "Eu bebi,ou tem mesmo um barco muito louco ali na praia?

"Eu acho que ele tá mesmo ali…e a trilha termina na entrada dele…" Sasuke sabia que Naruto não estava por trás requeriria muito planejamento,algo que Naruto não tinha,mas ele poderia ter tido ajuda de algué?Porque tudo aquilo havia sido feito por alguém...que os conhecia muito bem provavelmente pois sabia aonde se encontrariam...

"Então…a gente entra?Ou…" Ela estava muito confusa,assim como era no mínimo muito não era um dia normal.

"Hm,eu não acho que seja uma boa garante que isso ainda não é uma pegadinha pra ferrar a gente?" Sasuke estava tentando ser racional,mas uma pequena parte de sua cabeça dizia…

**Na cabeça do Sasuke - Haha,que se dane,quantas vezes isso vai acontecer de novo hein?E sim,é estranho,mas admita que até mesmo nós estamos achando isso muito romântico!...Por mais que eu não seja romântico…e eu não me importo com essas baboseiras…aff... Fora da cabeça do Sasuke**

"Mas…vamos Sasuke,a gente já está aqui,é certeza que o barco tá aí pra gente!E…" Antes que Sakura pudesse terminar sua frase,uma ninja vestida de dançarina de hula hula apareceu na entrada do barco e começou a descer na direção da dupla. "Hã,eu to ficando com medo…sério…" E então,a identidade da dançarina foi revelada,quando ela saiu da sombra do barco e seu rosto entrou em contato com a luz do Sol.

"Olá amigos!Bem-vindos a festa luau!Meu nome é Kaila e fui eu quem decorou o navio!" E assim ela disse com um sorriso estampado e orgulhosa de si mesma.

"Tenten…você bebeu?" Sakura estava ainda mais que…

"Hm,que que tá acontecendo aqui?Ai,eu sabia que ia dar problema…" Sasuke estava longe de estar entediado ou irritado…estava é cansado de tanta coisa sem noção acontecer naquele dia.

"Ai,que sem graça que vocês são!Kaila significa "a que gosta de viver" em havaiano!E podem entrar no barco,quero nem saber!O encontro de vocês vai ser aí dentro.E todo o pessoal já entrou também então…" Tenten então gesticulou para os dois entrarem,que apesar de estarem com expressões "mais-hein?",subiram a rampa e chegaram ao topo do navio,que era dos grandes.

Ao pisarem no interior do navio,uma música imediatamente começou a tocar. Sakura percebeu era a versão havaiana de "Somewhere over the rainbow",e o som vinha de algumas caixas de som espalhadas pelo lugar.

"Isso…é inusitado…no mínimo…"Foi o que o jovem Uchiha conseguiu dizer ao dar uma rápida olhado no interior do navioAli,além de Tenten,pareciam estar todos seus amigos.E o mais assustador…estavam todos vestidos de forma típica havaiana,o que mostrava que era mesmo um luau então…Enquanto ele pensava,Tenten colocou colares de flores envolta do pescoço dos dois.

"Seria mais legal se vocês estivessem vestidos como nós,mas não se pode ter tudo na vida então…mas dos colares vocês não escapam!" E outra parte do plano entrava em ação,a parte mais fisicamente perigosa digamos assim…

"Fala sério…eu não vou usar essa porcaria!" Sasuke ameaçou tirar o colar de flores,mas ganhou um olhar ameaçador de Sakura.

"Se você ousar tirar essa porcaria ou me fazer passar vergonha na frente de todo mundo…você morre ouviu?" Sakura falou bem baixinho para que só ele gota de suor desceu pelo pescoço do garoto.

"C-calma Sakura…n-não precisa ficar n-nervosa…eu n-não tiro o-o colar t-tudo bem…."

**Na cabeça de Sakura – Assustadora…e quando eu penso que não dá pra piorar ... Fora da cabeça de Sasuke**

"Ótimo!E não se esqueça que apesar de nós dois não sabermos exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui,VOCÊ marcou o encontro comigo e agora VAI TER QUE AGUENTAR!" Ela levantou a voz no final e então seu rosto ficou mais suave. "Agora,vamos ver o que mais vai acontecer ok?

"Tá né…" E então Sakura foi até suas amigas,Ino,Tenten e Hinata provavelmente para jogar conversa ficou sozinho,e se recusou apesar de tudo a se unir aos seus amigos garotos que estavam do lado oposto do espaço que o navio direito,parecia um iate na verdade...

"Então,ele já ficou sozinho…isso tá muito fácil!Mas será que ela conseguiu?" Shikamaru estava em um canto conversando com os garotos enquanto observavam o nervoso Sasuke de longe.

"Sim,eu liguei pra ela e ela disse que conseguiu sem nenhum problema.E daqui a pouco eles chegam…" Sai respondeu a pergunta,enquanto olhava para o mar.

"Perfeito…e agora,é sua vez de agir Shino.Já sabe o que fazer e se aproxime sem levantar garotas estão distraindo a Sakura mas não podemos ele for pro banheiro você segue ele Neji e faz o isso,o Lee continua a se concentrar aqui pra ele agir depois como planejado,damos tempo para os três chegarem e preparamos tudo para a próxima fase certo?E a Hinata já confirmou que a Tsunade deu pra ela a tal erva lá então...vai dar tudo certo...Certo?

"Certo!" Todos ão Shino deu o primeiro passo para o que se tornaria uma grande mistura de "tarefas" depois.

"Sasuke?" Shino se aproximou dele em silêncio,Sasuke se virou surpreso e o encarou intrigado.

"Hm?" Shino quase nunca falava com ele...

"Eu acho que você ainda não percebeu,mas tem uma coisa no seu bolso de trás da calça.É um envelope com um bilhete e eu quero que você veja o que diz,mas não ça aquelas escadas e você encontrará um banheiro se virar a nele e só então abra o ça tudo o que ele pede e só volte quando tiver lido e feito você não fizer tudo direitinho,bem como o bilhete diz…

"Do que é que você tá falando…" Sasuke foi checar seu bolso de trás e sentiu algo,como papel,ali. "Hm…e o que vai acontecer se eu não fizer como ele diz?Vai me bater?" Sasuke percebeu que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo,mas Shino continou sem emoções.

"Bom…acho que eu vou ter que mostrar a foto das revistas sacanas que você tem embaixo da sua cama pra todo mundo.O que você prefere,o jeito legal ou o jeito… não muito legal,pelo menos não pra você,hein?" Com um sorriso de divertimento ele assistiu o Uchiha ficar subitamente desconfortado.

"C-como você sabe?" Ele não podia acreditar.Só ele sabia das revistas...

"Isso não ,você vai fazer o que eu te disse?Ou quem sabe prefere…" Shino nem teve tempo de estava quase vermelho.

"Não,eu faço…" Conformado mas ansioso por o que o esperava,e o que estava no tal bilhete,ele se dirigiu ao reportou seu sucesso e Neji logo foi para o mesmo lugar que Sasuke ém desceu as escadas,e tudo para ter certeza,usando seu Byakuga que Sasuke seguiria tudo.

Sasuke não sabia como Shino sabia.E ele estava tão distraído com Sakura que nem sabia como aquile envelope havia parado havia colocado,e quando?Ao entrar no banheiro ele fechou a porta e pegou o papel.O abriu e viu um bilhete,o pegou e começou a ler.

"Não acredito nisso…só me meto em idiotice.E pensar,que nada disso estaria acontecendo se eu não tivesse escolhido desafio…droga."

Enquanto isso,três ninjas embarcavam no barco/navio/iate bem a tempo.O navio seguiu,deixando a costa da Temari e Kankuro haviam embarcado,e apesar de Temari já ter feito a parte dela,e de Kankuro te-la ajudado,Gaara ainda precisava "competiria" com Lee,tudo parte do plano...ou não?Ou sim? XD

...

**Louco até não poder que ficou estranho mas que seja,agora que começei essa história vou acabá infinito e além! -_-**

**PS - Novamente chequei umas boas três vezes esse que ainda devem ter alguns erros mas não estou com saco para checar de novo e quero postar logo esse cap. Não sei quando o 5 virá,e ele virá, mas até o final do ano tem tempo XD (brincadeira hein?)**


End file.
